Life Beyond The Streets
by foreverwholock
Summary: Seventeen year old Sherlock Holmes has been disowned by his family for reasons he does not fully apprehend. He has taken to working the streets as a source of income to fund his drug habit. When he encounters a friendly twenty-two year old John Watson his life changes as he falls in love. Rated M for drug use, smut, language, and rape. Johnlock!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Much of this story is already written so suggestions are welcome, but may not all be edited in. However, I am open to all ideas and am in need of a title. This fic is co-written with another author who wishes to remain anonymous (I refuse to take all the credit) and the idea came through an omegle rp that we did together. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sherlock sighed as he walked along the streets, he was freezing cold but in a rough part of town like this if you put on a coat in public someone would steal it. He didn't like working the streets to get money, letting men fuck him to get enough cash to get to his next high but at the young age of seventeen it was all he knew how to do. It seemed like he wouldn't get any customers until he saw a shorter blonde man walk out of a bar. He hiked up his tight jeans which hid nothing to the imagination and looked at his thin slightly see through shirt before he walked up to the man, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you doing tonight?" He asked, he would get to the actual question of whether the man wanted his services or not but the guy looked like he wouldn't buy a prostitute for the night so he decided to play the friendly approach for a bit.

The blonde man looked the boy up and down and gave him a sort of confused smile. "Um, I'm good thanks. How about yourself?"

"So am I...it's a nice night," he said and smiled, "Though it's been pretty boring for me. Most nights I have lots of fun."

"I'm John" the man replied holding out a hand.

Looking the young boy up and down and for the first time noticing his see through shirt and use of the words 'most nights I have lots of fun' John decided the boy was most likely some kind of prostitute. Deep down he pitied him.

Sherlock shook his hand and smiled charmingly, "I'm Sherlock," he said and squeezed his hand, "God you're handsome...and you look sooooo strong," he gushed and rubbed John's arms.

John was gay and looking for some company, but he felt terribly about using this young boy.

"Look" he said "I get what your playing at and I'm sort of shocked to see someone so young and handsome doing this. Why don't you come over to my flat and I'll make you something to eat. It looks like you haven't eaten in days. You can spend the night if you want if you have no where to go." He gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Sherlock thought for a few minutes before he nodded and smiled, "Sounds good...though don't be surprised if I leave while you're sleeping," he said and took John's hand, "You're a doctor, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am actually yes. Just got out of the army. I was an army doctor." John smirked "So Sherlock... nice name." He began walking toward the street and he hailed a cab.

Sherlock smiled and licked his lips slightly, "Well thank you for serving our country," he said and bit his lips nervously, "If you're a doctor...could you check me out. Just quickly, haven't gotten a check up in almost two years."

John glanced back at Sherlock. "Of course... I have medical tools at my flat. Plenty of medicine too if you'll be needing it." They entered the cab and John politely told the cab driver. "221b please."

Sherlock grinned and nodded, "Thank you...I ummm...I got beat up last week and my chest has been hurting a lot since then," he said and frowned.

"Could be bruised ribs. I have some pain killers... are you alright? You don't think whoever did it would do it again do you?" John smirked and cracked his knuckles "I was in the army."

"It does hurt and some pain killers would be nice," he said and blushed as he saw John crack his knuckles, "Yeah they would but it was my fault. Bought some heroine and didn't use it right away. They beat me up and stole it," he mumbled, "Don't worry though. Most of the time I'm smart on the streets."

John looked at him sadly. "If you want my advice as a doctor... stay away from the drugs. They cause more problems rather than bury the pain."

"I would but it's not exactly easy," he mumbled and curled up a bit on the seat, "I'll be fine though...It's better than staying at home."

He reached out a hand and gently rubbed Sherlock's thigh reassuringly. "Here we are". John opened the door and pointed to his front door. "In ya go."

"You head up, I'll pay for the cab," he said as he got out of the car. He then slid into the driver's seat and kissed the driver and then got down on his knees to give the driver a blow job.

John reached over and grabbed Sherlock's collar, pulling him away from the driver before he could even think about unbuttoning the driver's pants. He tossed the driver well over the fair cost and half dragged Sherlock inside the building and up the stairs.

The cabbie glanced back disappointingly, but he took the money and drove away.

"Come on, it was the least I could do." he sighed "Whatever, less work for me."

"Is that how you get around London? Giving blowjobs to whatever cabbie you come across. You don't know if they have a STD or something." John tried to look stern, but he broke into a grin at the word blowjobs.

He laughed gently, "Pretty much...if you hadn't pulled me off I would've taken out a condom," he said as he pulled one out of his back pocket.

"Well alright I guess. Good." John strolled into the kitchen. "How 'bout a nice cuppa?"

He nodded and grinned, "Yes please, could I take a quick shower though? Haven't had one in a while..."

"Course."

John led Sherlock to the bathroom. He turned on the water for him the turned and looked around the room.

"Um yeah, so towels are in there and shampoo should already be in the shower." John looked at the scruff around the young boys chin. "Oh and I have razors if you need a wash."

He nodded and grinned at him, "Thanks," he said and kissed John's cheek.

Once John had left he had a quick shower. It took a while to clean the layers of dirt off his skin ,but he managed and then he got out. He got redressed and stuck his head out the door, "John...I don't know how to shave. I only started getting stubble last months."

A chuckle came from down the hall followed by John sticking his head in to peer at Sherlock. He strolled into the bathroom and took out the needed supplies. After thoroughly explaining, John sat in the small chair in the bathroom and looked up at the boy smiling.

"Well give it a go"

He shaved off the small amount of stubble he'd accumulated and did fairly well except he got a tiny cut along his jaw. He washed his face and smiled at John, "Much better. Thanks."

John walked over to examine Sherlock's work. "Ohhh very nice. Surgeon precision." He ran his thumb over the small cut. Seeing that it was nothing serious he asked "Hungry?"

Sherlock nodded quickly and grinned, "Starving actually," he said and smiled at John almost lovingly.

John headed into the kitchen and peered into the oven. "About five more minutes... I put in a roast while you were in the shower." John gestured to the couch, inviting Sherlock to sit. He sat down as well and opened his laptop.

He grinned and sat down close to John, "Thank you...you're so nice."

"Well I certainly try to be." John smiled at Sherlock. "You seem like a nice kid too." He looked back to his laptop and pulled up a mystery game. 'Like solving mysteries?"

He grinned and seemed to perk up, "Love too," he said and stared at the screen as he started to play.

John grinned and chuckled at Sherlock's excitement. Looking back at the game he frowned. "How did... I've been playing that level for months and you beat it in under a minute. You're bloody fantastic! ...amazing" John grinned and gave Sherlock a loving rub on the back.

Sherlock grinned and then proceeded to beat the next five levels in ten minutes, "Well I didn't become prostitute because I was stupid," he said with a small laugh, "In fact I was considered a genius before I ran away from home."

John's smile turned to a frown. He looked at Sherlock with pity in his eyes, before getting up. He returned moments later with a pile full of meat and vegetables for Sherlock. He handed the plate to him, exchanging for the laptop.

"Eat up." he said with the smile returning to his face.

He quickly ate all the food and a bit of colour started to return to his cheeks, "It was very good," he said and thanked John.

"Thanks. It was my mum's recipe." John smiled reminiscing for a moment then stopped hoping it wouldn't bother Sherlock since he most likely didn't have a very loving mother. "Ready for that check up now?" John grabbed a few supplies before returning to the couch.

He nodded and quickly stripped down to his underwear. He smiled gently, "It's alright to talk about your mum...mine loved me very much. It was the rest of my family that drove me away. Mostly my father."

John nodded then lost his train of thought as he stared at the boy. Sherlock was extremely handsome and it made John aroused to see him. He let out a cough and proceeded to listen to Sherlock's heart beat and check his pulse.

"Seems normal." He checked out his ribs to find they were barely bruised, perhaps painful, but he would be fine.

Sherlock let out a relieved sigh and hugged John tightly, "Thank you," he said and grinned, "You're the kindest man I've ever met Captain Watson," he said and winked.

John smiled and gave Sherlock a squeeze back, before checking his watch. "It's getting late..."

He took Sherlock's hand and led him to the bedroom. He grabbed an extra pillow before walking back to Sherlock. "There's only one bedroom so go ahead. I'll be on the couch."

He nodded slightly and smiled before he quickly jumped onto the bed, "Goodnight," he mumbled before falling asleep.

John stood at the door a moment and watched the sleeping Sherlock before he headed to the couch. He didn't sleep though. Memories of the war often caused him to wake screaming and he didn't want to bother Sherlock. However, drowsiness filled him and he dozed off. Moments later he awoke screaming.

Sherlock bolted out of bed and went into the kitchen. He took a sharp knife and gripped it tightly as he went to where the couch was. He turned on the lights and when he saw that there was only John he let out a relieved sigh and put down his knife. He went to John and sat next to him, he had deduced that the man had PTSD so he just held his hand out. Knowing that John might not want want to be touched but Sherlock wanted to offer his comfort.

"...sorry..." John tried to curl away, but he saw that Sherlock wanted to help. He turned back and took his hand. "Thanks..."

Sherlock smiled gently, "No problem. You fed me and let me have a shower...the least I can do is hold your hand," he said and squeezed John's hand, "Haven't been home long, have you?"

"No... the thing is I was wounded in action. I came home early...I didn't want to leave, but they made me. I miss it sometimes."

John removed his jumper, showing Sherlock the shot to his shoulder. "and when I said thanks I meant for being brave. You had a knife and were prepared to defend me if something was happening." John smirked. "Yep the soldier's attacked and the scrawny prostitute with the huge brain would save him... makes sense" he said jokingly.

Sherlock smiled gently and hugged John, "I may be scrawny but I took down a guy twice my size last month. I only get beat up when ten guys all try to attack me at once."

John pulled Sherlock closer. "My flat is your flat. If you ever need anything just come by."

John reached onto the cluttered desk, rummaged around for a moment, before pulling his hand away holding a key. "Here."

Sherlock stared at it and bit his lip, "I can't take that...you shouldn't trust people like me John," he said and frowned, "I'm just an untrustworthy slut and a junkie."

"No. You're a brilliant young man who might make a fantastic detective one day." John chuckled. "I trust you. You could have snuck out with all my painkillers by now if you wanted to. You haven't done anything that you didn't need to or anything that would make me not trust you."

Sherlock hesitantly took the key and smiled at John. He thought for a few seconds and then kissed John on the lips quickly, "Thank you..." he whispered as he hugged him.

John leaned back to kiss Sherlock again, harder. Midway through the kiss he pulled back. "Um sorry I don't know what came over me..." He glanced back up at Sherlock, staring at his lips longingly.

"Don't be," he said quickly and started to kiss him back roughly. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and held him close.

John allowed himself to enjoy the kiss and he loved the roughness. He placed a hand on Sherlock's hip and the other ran along his back, protectively.

After few minutes of making out Sherlock pulled his lips away, "Let's both sleep in your bed...that way I won't get as startled if you wake up screaming," he said quietly and smiled, "And so I can be there for you.

John bit his lips nervously then nodded, following Sherlock to the bedroom. He pulled John down into the bed with him and waited for John to fall asleep again before he fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up the next morning and although he wanted to stay he knew he couldn't. He took the key to the flat and left the number of the pay phone he stayed near and then quietly left.

John awoke not long after and went to find the payphone. It wasn't far away and he easily found it. He stood there looking around for signs of Sherlock. The part of town was sketchy so he held the bag he was carrying close to his body.

Sherlock showed up half an hour later with a bruise on his cheek and smiled when he saw John, "Sorry that I left...had an appointment with someone," he mumbled as he stuffed some money into his pocket. He rubbed the bruise on his cheek and sighed, "The guy liked it rough."

He reached out a hand to examine Sherlock's cheek. It wasn't too bad. The bruise would fade shortly. "Do you live around here?"

He nodded slightly and pointed at a dark alley near the pay phone, "In there," he mumbled, "Sorry again that I left. But I wanted you to know where I normally stay close too."

"I brought you some things. I didn't know if you were coming back or had any friends that stay with you." John handed him a bag containing a medical kit, several protein bars, blankets, clothes, and two hundred dollars. "Well, if you're not doing anything would you like to get some breakfast with me?"

He nodded slightly and grinned, "Yes please," he said but handed John the two hundred dollars, "Don't give me money. That's what people who use me do. Plus I'll just spend it on drugs."

John nodded in understanding. "Is there anywhere in particular you want to go? I'm free all day too." John added with a smile.

"Somewhere close...I'm starting to go into withdrawal and I want to spend time with you before you see me...like that," he mumbled and bit his lip, "It's not nice."

"Don't worry about withdrawal. I had a sister who was quite the drinker. She also had a drug problem when we were teens. If I can nurse her back to health then I can do the same for you, especially now that I'm a certified doctor." John reached out for Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock didn't hold John's hand though, "What do you think is going to happen? Do you think you can fix me?" he asked, "Because I'm going to stop taking drugs and I'm sure as hell not going to go back to my family. I'd rather die than see my father again," he muttered.

"Well its not going to be pleasant, but I admire what you are doing a lot. You are going to have anxiety, and muscle aches and agitation for starters. I'm here for you." John reached out his hand again.

Sherlock took it and stared at the ground, "You shouldn't be though...you're wasting your time," he said and frowned. The pay phone ringed and Sherlock instinctively answered it, "How did you find me this time Mycroft?" he asked knowing it was his older brother.

"Mycroft?... brother." John asked still holding Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock ignored John and let go of his hand so he could whisper into the phone, "I asked how did you find me brother?"

John took a few steps back allowing Sherlock some privacy. He had a few questions, but he could always ask later. He looked around doing his best not to eavesdrop.

Sherlock sighed and was considering to hang up, "I said answer me!"

"I do have people that I pay to keep an eye on you Sherlock..."

"You can't make me come home...I'll just run away again," he whispered angrily, "Plus you heard what dad said. He said he didn't want a freak like me around the house anymore."

"*sigh* Sherlock, I don't want you home either... however I don't want my brother parading around as a gay prostitute! You have potential, less than me, but still. I'm like you, you know. We think the same. Father would call me a freak if he knew so I pretend. In this world ,Sherlock, we are all just actors. Even your new friend. What's his name? John. He acts like he cares, but does he? So brother mine... what do you think?"

Sherlock began to cry, mostly because the withdrawal made him extremely moody, "He cares more than you do...he let me stay at his flat and he doesn't even ask me for sex," he said and smiled slightly, "I'm sick of acting. I hate it."

"Well then... good luck."[ Mycroft hangs up]

Sherlock slammed the phone down and looked back at John, "Sorry...my stupid brother calls me every now and then."

"Does he care about you?..." John tried to ask politely, once again stepping closer and extending a hand to Sherlock.

He shook his head quickly, "He couldn't care less about what happens to me," he muttered looked away, "He doesn't want me home, he just wants me off the streets. Apparently me being a gay prostitute isn't my intended profession."

"...Does it really surprise you that he looks down on your prostitution?" John let out a sigh and lowered his hand. "Look, I also want you off the streets and it's getting chilly. How about something to eat?" He smiled and looked to the street for a potential cab.

Sherlock nodded and smiled, "Sounds good," he said quietly and took John's hand, "But the thing that bothers me is the reason he wants me off the streets. It's not because he has any intention of me having a better life. It's because it's bad for our family's name."

As the cab slowed, John took a long look at Sherlock. He looked so young, but the bags forming under his eyes showed the true malnourished man he truly was. "Letting you go was far worse to your families name, than any tarnishes you could ever put. Now let's try and forget the past for a while." John smiled. opening the cab door for his friend.

He nodded as he got out of the cab and smiled at John, "Alright," he said and stretched a bit. He waited for John and then hugged him, "so where are we going?"

John rubbed his temple in utter frustration. He looked at Sherlock, biting his lip. "Well, home. I left my phone... sorry.." John stepped out of the cab and headed to his front door. "Coming?"

He smiled slightly and nodded, "Fine with me," he said as he followed John, "But I shouldn't get too comfortable around here," he mumbled, "It makes it harder to leave."

"Why would you need to leave?" John asked casually. He rummaged around for his phone, gesturing for Sherlock to sit as he did so.

"I was planning on leaving London...I want to travel to Asia. Young white prostitutes get more money there," he mumbled, "Not to mention the laws on drugs are less tight."

John stopped dead in his tracks with a hurt look in his eyes. "But..." He abandoned his search and went to sit by Sherlock. "Sherlock, it's your decision, but...I want you to stay. Don't you want to try and stop prostitution and I don't know get some sort of education?" John paused and licked his lips nervously. "Look, I think you're bloody brilliant. You could go on to be very successful. I just think you shouldn't be throwing all that away so young. Besides how could you leave London. I know I don't want to leave this city."

He looked slightly ashamed and stood up, "I don't want to leave London. It's my only home...but I'm almost eighteen and then I can leave without my brother having the legal right to hold me back," he muttered, "And I have an education. I graduated from high school almost a year ago. I went to university for a few days but then I dropped out...I wanted to stay but if I did I wouldn't be safe. My dorm room had two other guys in it and they both hated me. They beat me up in the showers every day...I don't belong anywhere except on the streets."

"That's horrible...but maybe you belong here..." John smiled gently rubbing Sherlock's hand.

He took his head away and frowned, "No! You may think you like me now ,but you'll change your mind and I'll be on the streets again!" He yelled. He didn't mean to sound so angry but it had been almost two days since he'd shot up and he was going into withdrawal.

"The beginning of withdrawal brings anger, Sherlock." John wasn't upset with Sherlock's outburst. It was natural, wasn't it...then why was he starting to feel hurt. "...you don't mean that, do you?..." John bit his lip. "I promise I won't change my mind.

Sherlock shook his head and started to walk away from John, "I can't stay here any longer..." He muttered and dropped the supplies and food John had given him and went to the door, "I'll only waste more of your time."

John got up and looked at Sherlock with sadness in his eyes. "Please, don't go. It's only the withdrawal." He ran a hand through his hair. "...please don't leave me... like everyone else."

He sighed and slid to the floor. He started to cry and nodded, "Fine...I don't want to go but it's so hard not to."

John wiped his eyes. "Thank you..."

Sherlock nodded and crawled into the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet and then curled up in the bathtub and started to sob.

John followed and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Do you want a bath? It might help with the headache you must have."

He nodded slightly and pulled off his clothes except his underwear and put the water on. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Sherlock." John stood and glanced at Sherlock before heading toward the sink. "I'll just be a second..." He turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face, trying to hide the redness left from his tears.

He filled the bathtub with hot water and let out a small moan as he closed his eyes, "Thank you...this is nice."

John looked up and smiled. "Good, I'll be in the living room if you...need me or something." He walked out the door, leaving it slightly ajar so he could hear Sherlock if he called.

Sherlock finished his bath and then walked out with a towel around his waist, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." John lay on the couch with his laptop on his chest. "So, feeling better?"

He shook his head and laid down next to John, "A bit but it still feels so bad," he mumbled and kissed John's neck, "Distract me. Please."

John put an arm around Sherlock, pulling him closer. "How?" he asked calmly clicking the mouse pad of his laptop a few times. The blonde look at Sherlock and smiled, enjoying the sensation of the kisses. He didn't know if he wanted more yet, but he would do anything for Sherlock.

He shrugged, "Have their been any larger murders in the news lately?" He asked, "I'm terribly bored," he mumbled.

"Sadly not." John rested his head against Sherlock's. "oh I almost forgot. I subscribed to a new detective magazine and the first issues just came in. Here, I haven't read it yet either." John reached over to the coffee table and handed a thick magazine to Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned and took it. He started to flip through it intently. He stopped at the section about Jack the Ripper and smirked, "I would've been able to solve it you know...if I'd been there," he mumbled and continued to flip through it, "Do you have any cigarettes?" He asked, "I smoke like a chimney when I'm stressed."

"I'm a doctor, Sherlock. No cigarettes. Beside that'll make the withdrawal worse." John carefully read part of the page dedicated to the study of mind palaces. "Hey did you read this? It's interesting."

He laughed gently and read it over, "I've had a mind palace since I was ten...my old English professor from university wrote this. I was the one who told him about it."

"That's amazing!...fantastic" John smiled and ran a hand through Sherlock's hair lovingly. He snuggled closer, flipping the page.

Sherlock grinned, "I have a room just for you. On the top floor with everything else important. Right next to the room where I categorize types of tobacco ash."

"Hm, that may be the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me..." John turned and looked into Sherlock's eyes. "...it's also the sweetest."

Sherlock smiled and kissed him deeply, "I-I'm scared John..."

John kissed Sherlock back with more passion. After a moment, he pulled away once again looking into the young boy's eyes. "It's going to be okay. I'll be here for you."

Sherlock sighed, "I know...you're the only one who is."

John gave Sherlock's hair another ruffle before resting his head on the boy's chest. "I'm bored. It's your turn to entertain me."

Sherlock thought for a few seconds before he got up and held out his hand, "I want to show you something."

"Oh, alright sure." He stood and took Sherlock's hand, letting him lead.

Sherlock walked out of the flat and behind the building where a little puppy was eating some leftovers from the other night, "I-I found him this morning and I brought him here before you woke up," he said and frowned, "The poor thing looked so hungry. I couldn't just leave him."

John giggled as the puppy jumped on him. He pet him and rubbed behind it's ears. "Now you know how I felt when I saw you..." John looked up at Sherlock and attempted to change the subject. "What should we name him?"

The puppy barked and wagged its tail. He was a black Labrador retriever and the tip of his right ear had a large scar from a cut, "Redbeard," he said and smiled, "Every good pirate has a scar or two."

John reached down and picked up the puppy. "Come on in. We can make him a spot by the kitchen."

Sherlock nodded and kissed John's cheek, "Thank you...you really are amazingly kind," he said and the puppy licked John's cheek as well.

John blushed and smiled. "Thanks, and thank you for everything. Especially the company."

Sherlock grinned and pet the puppy as they got up to the flat, "You saved me. It's the least I can do."

The boys reached the flat. John opened the door and placed the puppy on his chair. He sat on the couch, smiling. "We have a pet." He giggled "Now we're really a family."

The little dog barked loudly and Sherlock laughed slightly, "Yeah...I guess we are," he said quietly, "I know you're busy with work so I'll train him."

"Sure, that would be helpful." John scratched his head, before standing and getting the dog situated. A few minutes later the now well fed puppy was sound asleep in a pile of blankets that were carefully placed in a cardboard box.

"I think I might take a nap too. Want to take one?"

He grinned and nodded. He got up and went to the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed, "John...could I live here?" He asked quietly, "Permanently."

John slid into the bed as well. "Of course! I would love it if you stayed."

Sherlock grinned and kissed John, "Thank you so much," he said and started to cry, "I thought I would leave but when I was with the man who fucked me this morning...he hurt me and I realized I could do better," he mumbled, "I deserve better and I know it."

John reached out a hand and wiped the tears from Sherlock's eyes. "Are you okay? How did he hurt you? I can take a look if you want."

He nodded slightly and took a deep breath, "He fucked me really hard and after I was bleeding a bit. And it wasn't just that. He said I was a sick disgusting stupid slut..." He muttered, "He said the next time he'd hurt me even more. I don't want there to be a next time."

"And there never will be. From now you don't have to have sex with anyone you don't want to." John rested his head close to Sherlock's "you don't need to worry about getting money. My job can support us. Besides you need time to recover from withdrawal."

He nodded and hugged John, "Thank you...I appreciate it," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it" John whispered, not letting Sherlock go. He lay there on the bed with Sherlock in his arms and everything felt right.

Sherlock grinned and nodded before falling asleep.

John stared happily at Sherlock's sleeping form, before he himself fell asleep as well. He automatically curled in close as he drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up a few hours later when Redbeard had climbed onto the bed and licked their faces, "Hello," he said and pet the dog.

"mmmmmmm" John groaned and snuggled deeper into Sherlock's neck. He wanted his time with the boy to last forever and he refused to get up. He did, however, reach out a hand to first pet the dog and then wrap around Sherlock's hips, protectively.

Redbeard barked loudly and went to the door. A short man with dark hair walked in and smirked, "I thought you were going to meet me today and give me the money you owed Sherlock."

John looked up with a confused look on his face. Upon seeing the stranger he sat up and began rambling through a few discombobulated questions. "Who the fuck are you? When...how did you get in...why... Sherlock?" John turned his gaze toward his friend.

Sherlock looked terrified, "I-I'm sorry Jim," he said and got up, "I'll pay you...just don't come here again," he mumbled. He pulled out about a thousand dollars from his back pocket and shoved it towards him. Jim took it and smirked.

He looked over to John and laughed slightly, "I'm his pimp," Jim said and grabbed Sherlock's wrist, "And I'd rather not have you spending time with my employees unless you're willing to pay the price."

John stood and got in this Jim character's face. He grabbed his shoulder, pushing him away from Sherlock. John glared at Jim. "Don't touch him" and stood protectively in front of Sherlock. "Now get out, you obviously have gotten what you came here for and don't ever come back. Sherlock can spend time with whomever he wants. It is his life and you have no right to control him."

He laughed gently, "Oh I don't control his life. He does what I want. He sells his body and in return I give him what he really wants. Heroine and cocaine," Jim said and Sherlock looked ashamed. Redbeard growled at Jim and snarled, even though it wasn't menacing since he was a tiny puppy.

"I'm not sure what you didn't understand about get out and never come back. So I'll repeat myself. GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR FLAT!" John roared at Jim. The drugs were Sherlock's business and by confronting Jim about it now would only embarrass him.

Jim laughed and nodded, "Fine...and I won't come back. But that's only because Sherlock will crawl back to me," he said and then left. Sherlock ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

John slammed his fist into the side of the bed after Jim left. He had so much anger- how dare anyone try to control Sherlock. Because that's what Jim is doing, controlling through Sherlock's need to use. John collapsed on the bed, but decided that Sherlock needed him. Knowing the door was locked he sat with his back against it.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of and don't you dare listen to him. You are strong and won't go crawling to that creep."

"I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled and started to cry. "I can't take this."

"Alright Sherlock, we don't need to talk now." John said calmly. "Just take your time and come out when you're ready. We don't need to talk then either." He sat with his back against the door with his eyes closed listening for a reply.

Sherlock began to sob, "Wh-when he grabbed my wrist he injected some heroine into me..." He said and sniffled, "Only a tiny bit. It's so that I won't get high but I'll crave more."

John rubbed his head and slammed his fist onto the ground. THAT PRICK! "Sherlock it's going to be okay.

Sherlock cried and bit his lip so hard that it bled a bit, "I need more...please get me more..." He begged and opened the door. His eyes were slightly glazed over and he was twitching, "Please John it hurts."

John quickly stood and embraced him. "I know it does...I know." He reached into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and then proceeded to wipe the blood from Sherlock's lower lip.

He wouldn't look John in the eye, "I have to go back to him John...he has more I know it. I need more," he mumbled and scratched his arm near the injection.

John turned and locked the bedroom door, just in case Sherlock tried to bolt after Jim. He then sat with Sherlock on the edge of the bed. "If you have more it will make it worse in the long run. What can I do to take your mind off of it?"

He shook his head, "There's nothing you can do. I want more!" He yelled and got off the bed and crawled under it, "Please, just a bit more!"

"You can't have more Sherlock. I'm...well I'm sorry. Come on out or I'm coming under." John lay on the ground and watched Sherlock curl into a ball under the queen bed.

He shook his head, "No...I hate people seeing me like this. Leave or turn off the lights," he said and pouted, "I'm ugly like this."

John did what he was told and shut off the lights, but he crawled under next to Sherlock instead of leaving. His arms wrapped around the brunette. Something that was becoming perfectly normal.

Sherlock let out a shuddered breath and curled up close to John. He stopped twitching and tried to breath deeply, "I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." John placed a few kisses along Sherlock's neck.

He felt sick and sighed, "I feel disgusting."

"It's just the withdrawal. You'll be okay." He placed another kiss, this time on Sherlock's jaw.

He sighed and nodded, "Don't tell my brother about my pimp."

"I promise I won't." John shifted closer to Sherlock. "Ahh" he groaned as he bumped his head on the wood panel under his bed. Chuckling he said "Sherlock, could we move back on top of the bed. I can add more blankets if you want to feel enclosed or something."

He nodded and couldn't help but laugh a bit when he heard John hit his head, "Okay...but lots of blankets," he mumbled and quickly crawled out from under the bed.

John followed and proceeded to his closet. He pulled out three large blankets that were the puffiest he owned. After placing them on the bed he looked at Sherlock smiling. "Well, if we're going to sleep again, then I'm changing back into pajamas." John went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt. With his back to Sherlock he pulled off his jumper and undershirt as well as his trousers.

He made a large cocoon out of the blankets and watched John change into his pajamas, "You have a really nice ass by the way," Sherlock said as he nestled into the blankets and giggled.

"Why, thank you." John said, rolling his eyes. He turned and hoped into the cocoon with Sherlock in only his pants. "Well, if you like it so much."

Sherlock blushed and kissed John, "You're very welcome." He smiled and then slowly fell asleep.

As tired as he was, John stayed awake watching Sherlock. He was worried about him. John reached out a hand and gently rubbed the side of the boy's face and through his hair.

Sherlock slept for a few hours before he woke up crying, "Let me out John! Let me out!"

John jumped up and looked at Sherlock. "What's wrong?!"

Sherlock jumped off the bed and ran to the door and pounded on it, "Let me out...please."

"Sherlock! I can't let you have more. I can't. Please try to calm down, for me." John took a step closer reaching out a hand.

He tried to knock the door down but he was so underfed that he was weak and couldn't do it. He slid to the floor and started to cry. Redbeard walked up to him and sat in his lap. Sherlock stopped shaking as he calmed down and pet the puppy, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." John sat down to comfort Sherlock. "It's going to be okay. All the pain will pass. I promise."

He nodded and hugged the little dog, "I know...I'm just so impatient."

John raised an eyebrow at this and stroked the puppy behind it's ears. He moved to do the same for Sherlock. His hand gently massaging around Sherlock's ear lobe, before he moved to do the same, but with his mouth. He kissed Sherlock around his ear and down his jaw.

Sherlock whimpered and blushed, "John..." He whispered and moaned loudly, "C-careful. I'm sensitive there," he said and laughed gently,

Smirking, John sucked harder moaning against Sherlock's skin. "I'm always careful" he whispered.

Sherlock moaned loudly and crossed his legs, "Please John..." He said and blushed even more, "I don't think Jim would be happy if he knew you're doing this...he'd hurt you."

John paused momentarily to look Sherlock in the eyes."I don't care about that little twerp. He should be worried about me hurting him. Besides it your life." He leaned in placing a love bite under Sherlock's ear. "I'll stop if you want me to."

"It's not my life!" He said and pushed John away from him. "He controls me and he hurts people who I care about," he said and groaned as he looked down and saw he had an erection. Sherlock got up and went into the bathroom and sighed as he looked at the love bite, "I-I'll have to cover this up...Jim can't see."

"Sherlock... I-I'm sorry." John walked to the bathroom and slumped to the floor. "I hope I didn't cause more problems for you. I- I'm trying. If he tries to hurt you I'll put him in Hospital."

Sherlock sighed, "It's alright, you didn't know," he said gently. He took out some concealer and started to hide the purple mark on his neck as well as the bruises from before on his face, "I'll be fine as long as I stay here. I can't leave the flat or he'll just tempt me with more heroine."

"Well, then you will always be safe. I won't let you leave" he said with a smile. John walked over to Sherlock wiping away a spot of extra concealer.

Sherlock smiled and checked himself over thoughtfully before he nodded, "Much better..."

John nodded in approval. "I'm sorry about early. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

He shook his head and blushed, "No I like it...but I'm just not ready for anything sexual when it comes to our relationship."

"Okay. I respect your decision. I'll go put on trousers then" he said with a smile. "Just tell me if or when you are ready..."

He grinned and kissed John's cheek, "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." He turned pulling on trousers, but not a shirt. "He won't come back here will he?..." he asked turning back to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded, "He will...after a week or so he'll find me no matter where I am."

John smiled and cracked his knuckles loudly. "Well, he better watch out. I did warn him."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. He has guns," he mumbled.

"Well, I do too." John nodded toward his drawers."Don't worry, Sherlock. I'll keep you safe."

He nodded and smiled, "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Ever shot one before?" He asked casually. "If you're feeling better we could go to the gun range at the police station. My friend Greg is a DI."

He shook his head, "I'm already a decent shot...and don't ever have me meet a police officer. I'm an underage prostitute. They don't like us."

"Well, it's not like I was going to tell him your life's story." John laughed. "You have an extremely valid point though..." He shook his head with a smile. "Guess we're staying here then. What would you like to do?"

Sherlock shrugged, "I'm not sure," he said as he took John's phone and texted his brother.

I'm going to live with John. SH

A few seconds later Mycroft responded...

That's nice, as if I would care. What did he bribe you with? Money? Drugs? Sex? MH

He didn't bribe me at all. He doesn't just use me. I love him and he takes care of me. I thought you wanted me off the streets. SH

I do and I am glad. Enjoy him while it lasts. MH

What does that mean? I'm going to be with John for a long time. SH

Until he gets tired of you. MH

He'd never do that! He won't just kick me out! SH

Hopefully not. MH

We got a dog. We're like a family. SH

Yes, a dysfunctional one perhaps. Are you like his child?...or lover? MH

None of your business. SH

So you don't know? MH

No not really...but I'm not just going to have sex with him after barely knowing him. I love him and I want to make our relationship normal. SH

Then stop texting me and go kiss him or something. MH

I will. But you don't mean what you said before right? Why would he think I'm like his child? SH

You're younger and like a lost puppy. He took you in and takes care of you. Sherlock, you certainly act like a child. It wouldn't surprise me if he feels the same. MH

Do you think he could ever love me? SH

If there was someone on this planet that could, then yes. It might be him. MH

How can I make him know I don't want to be like his kid. SH

You're a prostitute. I think you know how. Or just tell him. MH

Alright, thanks for the advice I guess. SH

Mycroft didn't reply.

John sat next to Sherlock with a small grin. "Good talk?"

"Fairly good," he said and gave John his phone back, "Especially since most of them end horribly," he said and then straddled John's hips, "I want to have sex."

John let out a nervous cough. "I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

He sighed, "I don't want you to see me as some kid," he whispered and kissed John's neck.

"Why would you think that?" John asked. He was shocked and hurt. Did Sherlock think he truly didn't care, after everything? "I-I love you..."

Sherlock stared at him and kissed him deeply, "I love you too...it's just my brother said you might feel like you were adopting me like a son."

John shook his head. "The same brother that told you he didn't want you home? Look Sherlock, if I thought you were a son I wouldn't have made out with you all those times." He chuckled and gave his friend a strong hug.

He smiled and seemed to relax, "Good..."

"Good." John repeated leaning forward to kiss Sherlock gently.

"We can though...if you want to. I think I'm ready," he said and smirked, "And I do know that I'm quite good at it."

"Only if you really want to. I can wait." he smiled against Sherlock's lips.

He nodded slightly, "Then we'll wait a bit. Though not too long...I do find you really sexy so it might be hard to wait."

John chuckled. "Okay. I'll try not to distract you with my muscles." He tossed Sherlock down on the bed pinning him down. John gave him a quick kiss before getting off. He smiled and laughed.

Sherlock laughed gently, "They are very nice muscles. Must have gotten them all in the military," he said and bit his lip gently, "Don't tell anyone but I have a bit off a military kink."

"Who would I tell?" he asked jokingly. "and I'll keep that in mind."

Sherlock blushed, "Good...I'll remember that for later captain," he said and winked.

"Oh, I do miss being called Captain" he said with a smirk.

He grinned, "What's your full rank?"

"I was a Captain and served with the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. That's all you need to know." John smirked "if I told you I'd have to kill you." He chuckled, playfully ruffling Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock blushed slightly and smiled, "Of course sir."

John laughed "Don't call me sir. Boyfriends don't call each other that."

He nodded slightly and smirked, "Alright then, Captain," he said and winked.

John lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling smiling.

Sherlock smiled until he thought about what John had said, "I-I'm your boyfriend?"

John sat up. "Of course. Well, if you want to be. We are living together, like a family you said."

He grinned and hugged John, "I'd love to be your boyfriend," he said and smiled, "It fits perfectly."

"Yes, I think so too."John held Sherlock around his waist not ever wanting to let go.

He grinned and kissed John, "Maybe we should go out...I should buy some normal clothes, the ones I have now are fairly slutty."

"Yeah, but they're kinda hot" John said jokingly. "Come on we can go get some lunch while we're at it."

He nodded and smirked, "If you like them then maybe I can keep them for special occasions," he said with a wink.

"Sure." John went to his drawer and got dressed. He pulled on a jumper and took hold of Sherlock's hand. "Ready?"

He nodded and smiled, "Definitely."

They stepped out into the brisk air moments later. John hailed a cab and they rushed in. "Chilly..." he said rubbing his forearm.

As the cab slowed to a stop John reached into his wallet to pay the cabbie. When they had gotten out John headed to one of the nicer stores along the street. "How about we get you a nice coat and maybe some button downs that aren't see-through?" He asked with a chuckle and holding out his hand for Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and blushed gently, "Sounds good," he said and felt self conscious as they walked in and people looked confused as he stayed close to John.

John headed toward the back of the store where Sherlock's size would most-likely be, only stopping once to check out a jumper. Deciding he didn't like the color, they moved on. When they arrived, John handed Sherlock a bag from the wall. "Go nuts." he said smiling.

He nodded and got a few button downs and then found a black trench coat. He tried it on and smiled, "It's so warm," he said and smiled gently.

Smiling, John looked him up and down. "I love it" he paused and reached for a blue scarf that was hanging on a stand. The army doctor closed the gap between them and placed it around Sherlock's neck. "...there. Perfect, warm and stylish" he chuckled.

He nodded and grinned before adding it to the other clothes. He also got a few pairs of pants and then he had everything he needed.

John headed to the checkout and put the bag on the counter. The woman scanned each item and John handed her a credit card, not letting Sherlock see the total cost. After taking back the clothes he held Sherlock's hand, ignoring the strange look he received from the woman and headed out.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's cheek as they left the store, "A new wardrobe for a new beginning."

Chuckling, John hailed another cab. "Yes. You have excellent taste you know. That coat is amazing."

He nodded and smiled, "I'll cherish it forever," he said quietly. "You're a very generous person."

John smiled and gently patted Sherlock's thigh, lovingly. "Do you want to stop for something to eat?" he asked a few moments later, whilst looking out the cab window as they past a few restaurants.

He nodded and grinned, "Yes please," he said and kissed John's cheek.

Moments later, they were walking towards a small cafe. John ordered a coffee and a sandwich and told Sherlock to get whatever he wanted. Sherlock got the same and then found them a table.

John smiled and took a bite of his lunch. He was interrupted moments later by a hand on his shoulder. The blonde turned to see his friend Greg smiling down at him. "Hello, Greg"

Greg smiled at John, "It's nice to run into you here John," he said and smiled, "Haven't heard from you in a while," he said and looked over at Sherlock, "Who's this? He looks so young...no offence mate."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too. This is Sherlock." John didn't know what else to say to not make the situation awkwarder than it needed to be.

Sherlock looked scared but smiled, "Excuse me. I have to use the washroom," he said and quickly walked into the bathroom.

Greg nodded and sat down where Sherlock was before, "He seems nice. Are you signed up as a big brother type figure? They have lots of programs like that these days."

"Something like that..." John muttered into his coffee. "He's only 5 years younger..."

He smiled and nodded, "That's good. He looked like he might get into some trouble."

"He's great. I really like him." John smiled and and put down his coffee.

He nodded and smiled, "That's good."

I'm not coming out until he's gone. SH

Okay. I'm doing my best to wrap up the conversation. Don't worry I won't tell him that we're dating or anything about why you're staying with me. JW

"So Greg, it's way past your lunch break. Shouldn't you be heading back?" John asked politely.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, I'm supposed to be in duty in half an hour," he said and got up.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: NSFW Chapter! Not a lot of plot for the moment. Next chapter includes much more story development.**_

* * *

Lestrade immediately ran to the bathrooms and flung open the door.

When he got in there some guy had Sherlock shoved up against one of the walls. Lestrade quickly shoved the man away and handcuffed him

John ran after Greg calling, out Sherlock's name. Once the man was handcuffed John held Sherlock in a tight hug.

"Fuck, are you okay? W-what happened?" he asked in Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock began to cry, "H-he tried to rape me!" He yelled.

The guy sighed, "You didn't seem to mind it when I fucked you last week," the man said and smirked, "It wasn't rape. I was going to pay you like last time. Same amount and everything, four hundred like usual."

John held Sherlock closer, trying to calm him down. "It's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you."

John looked up at Greg with a sad look in his eyes. "Please, don't take Sherlock to the station. H-he doesn't do that kind of thing anymore."

Greg sighed, "I'm sorry but prostitution is against the law. I'll have to bring him in. All of us won't fit in the squad car so you'll have to bring Sherlock down to the station. If you aren't there in the next two hours I'll have to arrest him."

John looked at Greg as he walked away. "Greg! Please,..." but Greg was already outside.

He took hold of Sherlock's hand and walked quickly outside and into a cab. "Fuck! Sherlock, I'm sorry..."

"Not your fault," he mumbled and curled up in the corner, "I shouldn't have screamed. I should've either fought him off or let him fuck me."

"No Sherlock. You were right to scream. H-he gave us two hours. Let's go home first." John said quietly and turning to look at Sherlock.

He nodded and didn't speak for the rest of the cab ride.

Once they got to John's flat he started to cry, "I don't want to leave...I like it here. You're nice and you love me."

John gripped him tightly. "I know. I know... I'll love you no matter what." He moved a hand into Sherlock's hair. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen?"

He frowned, "They'll call my parents and once they know they'll make Mycroft take me home. They won't let me leave until I'm eighteen and then they'll try to send me back to college," he mumbled. "It'll be nine months before I'm eighteen! I can't stand it for that long."

"Can't Mycroft sign something that allows you to live with me?" John asked in despair.

He shook his head, "He's not my parental guardian. He can't sign anything like that..."

"So your parents can?" John asked becoming more hopeful.

He nodded, "They can but they won't. They didn't know what I've been up to since I ran away. Mycroft never told them. They'll look me up in their big old house until I'm an adult," he mumbled and hugged John, "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll get them to sign it. Promise. I don't have to lose you." He leaned down and looked Sherlock in the eyes. "Please, let me try."

"Fine, try. But I'm not getting my hopes up," he said and checked the time, "We still have an hour before we'll have to leave to go to the station...have sex with me."

John smiled. "Sherlock...I just...I just don't want to rush it. I love you and I want you, but only if you truly want to. We will have other chances, I promise. This isn't a goodbye."

"I want you...please," he begged and started to cry, "I will regret it for the next nine months if we don't have sex. I love you and I want you."

John shut him up with a kiss, long and passionate and unlike any other that had come before. "Okay..."

He grinned and nuzzled John's neck and started to kiss along his pulse as his hands slowly went up John's shirt to feel his chest.

Slowly, John pulled away. He took hold of Sherlock's hand and led him toward the bedroom.

Sherlock smiled softly at him and whispered, "Lie down on the bed."

John followed the instructions and lay down only to be smothered as Sherlock crawled on top of him. He groaned as his lips were attacked with such ferocity that he gasped for air as they finally parted.

"I love you" he panted as he dived in for more.

As the kiss progressed, Sherlock began to remove clothing from the equation. Leaving them both in their pants he pulled back to look John in the eyes.

"What do you want?" he purred.

Sherlock's hand rested flat against John's chest, keeping him from diving for another passionate kiss before he could answer.

"Get on your knees" John commanded, his voice rough from arousal.

"S'That an order, Captain?" Sherlock smirked and lent down, as John shifted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes" he barked, with a small smile forming.

Sherlock licked his lips as he knelt between John's knees. For him, this didn't feel like another job it felt...different. Sex with John wasn't just fucking, to him it was truly lovemaking.

The brunette pulled down John's pants, revealing the other man's erection. Sherlock smirked. It was him. He had made John hard with anticipation, not some promise of release that would follow with a paycheck.

"I bloody love you." he whispered as he moved to suck on John's thigh.

Sherlock left a love bite, one that Jim never had to know about. Jim….

John must have sensed Sherlock's sudden apprehension, for he reached out with a hand to cradle Sherlock's cheek. He looked him in the eyes and with that one look Sherlock knew it would be okay.

Sherlock smiled and bent down, taking in his length. His skilled tongue ran along the veins of John's cock. He pumped over and over, quickening his pace before pausing at John's head. Sherlock placed a kiss, and stuck out his tongue to lick off the pre-cum.

"Tease…" John gasped.

A thin line of sweat was forming along his brow and he gripped the sheets. John's knuckles were turning white as he bucked shallowly into Sherlock's mouth.

Smirking, Sherlock continued his actions. Moments later he swallowed as John came hard, shouting his name. Sherlock continued to pump, knowing that clients payed better if he helped them ride out their orgasm.

No. John wasn't a client. He loved him and wanted him to enjoy it.

"T-thanks….that was…..wow" John stuttered as he pulled Sherlock up for a kiss, tasting himself on the boy's lips.

He turned, glancing at the clock that rested on the bedside table.

Time. They still had time, but the clock was ticking. John wished they could savor it, but….

He lunged forward, attacking Sherlock's lips. Animal instinct, longing, lust- these things seemed to cloud John's thoughts for the moment.

John flipped them over so he loomed over Sherlock. He leaned down to place another kiss and he moved to stroke Sherlock.

"John…" he groaned, bucking into his hand.

The blonde nibbled the boy's lower lip as he moved his other hand lower as well. He slipped two fingers into Sherlock. The pleasure filled moans that followed sent shivers down John's spine.

"J-John, I'm ready" Sherlock whispered as he moved to kissed John's neck, sucking on his jugular.

He lined himself up and pushed in his head. John paused waiting for a reaction.

"J-J…." Sherlock groaned.

He pushed in up to his hilt, starting to thrust. Sherlock moved his hips, grinding against his lover as the thrusts became faster and harder. Close…...they were close….

"John!" Sherlock shouted as came over the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost an hour later after they'd both been thoroughly satisfied Sherlock cleaned up and got dressed again, "Thank you...that was great."

"Mmmhhhmm" John nodded with a crooked smile. "B-best I've ever had. Thanks." The blonde snaked an arm around Sherlock. "We should head to the station now."

Sherlock smirked and nodded, "Alright. Don't leave me until you have to."

"Promise"

oOoOo

Ten minutes later, John and Sherlock were seated outside Greg's office.

Greg let them in and sighed, "You came back so I don't see any reason to arrest you. But if I find out that you haven't stopped I'll have to put it on your record," he said and Sherlock nodded, "I called your parents and they said your brother would pick you up and bring you home."

"Greg, Sherlock and I were talking. We wanted to know what his family would have to do to allow him to live with me." John asked politely.

Greg sighed, "A few custody forms and someone would have to verify that you have a good home to stay in," he said and shrugged, "But he's almost eighteen, the parents probably won't bother with the forms. As long as you have their consent you could just say it's a long visit or something. But you'll need the parents agreement either way."

"Thank you, Greg."

Another ten minutes and the boys were standing outside with instructions to visit Sherlock's parents as soon as possible.

Sherlock sighed when he saw Mycroft's car pull up, "I should just run...it'll be easier. We shouldn't have to talk about custody," he muttered.

"It'll be okay. I promise." John reassured as he got into Mycroft's car with him heading to Sherlock's house.

Sherlock got in as well and sighed when he saw his brother was sitting in the other seats facing them, "Why did you have to come? Couldn't you have gotten your assistant to do it?" Sherlock asked and curled up in the corner.

Mycroft smirked. "I know when I am needed. Besides, my younger brother is nearly raped and you expect me not to come." Mycroft turned to John. "Ahh, Sherlock I see your little friend is here."

Sherlock frowned and looked away, "I'm fine...if I did it's not like it would matter to you," he mumbled, "I don't need to go home. I stopped the prostitution..." Sherlock muttered.

Mycroft nodded. "I know you did and it still doesn't change the fact that I don't want you home. You have my blessing to live with that..." He lazily gestured toward John.

Sherlock's hands started shaking and he glared at Mycroft, "I hate you! I'd kill you if I had the chance!" He yelled.

Mycroft smirked. "Kill me? That would be highly ambitious of you. Besides, I'm going to help persuade dear Mother and Father to let you live with John and a death threat is the thanks I get. Tisk-Tisk Sherlock, maybe I should let them throw you in jail."

Sherlock nodded and stopped talking. He would do anything to stay with John.

"That's better" Mycroft remained silent for the rest of the ride as well.

About an hour later they pulled up at a large mansion. Sherlock sighed as he got out and followed Mycroft up the stairs to the door. They went inside and Sherlock stared at the floor as they walked into a room where Sherlock's mother and father were.

"You didn't tell me your parents were filthy rich..." John whispered with smile as they entered. He patted Sherlock on the shoulder and stood close to him as they stood and waited to be addressed by Sherlock's parents.

Sherlock's father looked up from his paper and sighed when he saw Sherlock, "Why are you back? I thought we were rid of you," he said and Sherlock looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm not eighteen...guess you're still stuck with me," Sherlock muttered.

Their father sighed and looked at him, "You look like a disgusting slut. Go change," he ordered and Sherlock nodded. He ran off to do as he was told.

John stood with his mouth open. All he wanted to do was sock that man in the face, but he decided he needed to be polite for Sherlock's sake.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes. I'm John Watson. I accompanied Sherlock here today to ask for your permission to allow Sherlock to live with me. I can provide him with anything he needs and of course keep him of the streets. Could that be a possibility?" he asked as politely as he could.

His father laughed gently and stared at him, "Why would I do that? You had sex with him. What would happen if you two broke up? He'd end up back on the streets and our reputation may once again be at stake."

"I care for him. Obviously more than you do. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. I promise."

He laughed slightly, "I'm sorry but the only thing worse than my son being a gay junkie is for him to live with his boyfriend. When he's high we can at least argue that he doesn't understand his decisions," he muttered and looked over at Mycroft, "You've been keeping an eye on him lately Mycroft. What do you think? He might still have potential in the family if he shuts up once in a while."

Mycroft shrugged. "Perhaps. However I think you should let him live with John. Sherlock seems determined to be... clean when he's with him."

He nodded as Sherlock came down wearing a suit and tie. "Fine then. Only if he starts going to university again. The slut needs a good education."

"I'll make sure of it. Thank you." John smiled at Sherlock and made his goodbyes to his family. "Come on, lets go home." He whispered to his boyfriend.

"If he steps out of line again he'll stay with us until he's eighteen," his father called out as they left.

Sherlock practically ran to the car, "Thank god I don't have to stay there."

John smiled and leaned against him. "We did it. You can officially live with me! You look dashing in that suit by the way." John winked and licked his lip.

Sherlock blushed slightly, "Strange really...I hate wearing this stuff ,but it's so soft. I only realize now how horrible my old clothes were."

"Yeah, but you looked good in those too. Hell you look good in everything." John smiled. "So, will you be staying with me in my room or should I make up a guest bedroom? There's an old office up stairs we could convert."

"Your room," he said immediately and took off his tie and sighed, "I hate ties. They make me like like my brother and father."

"Excellent." John said with a smile. He was happy that Sherlock wanted to stay with him. "If you are staying with me, then we can turn the office into something. How about a room for science experiments?" John suggested.

Sherlock smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Great!" John smiled and reached over to fix Sherlock's collar.

The brunette playfully pushed John's hands away and put his collar up, "I like it better this way."

"Yeah. It's growing on me." He said with a smile.

Moments later the cab pulled up and John paid the cabbie, following Sherlock inside right after.

Sherlock sighed gently, "I'll have to go to school soon..."

"Can we worry about that tomorrow?" John asked, sitting on the couch.

He laughed gently and nodded, "I agree, too much worrying."

John took Sherlock's hands and pulled him onto his lap. He placed a kiss on Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock grinned and kissed John back, "I don't regret it...having sex."

"That's good. Neither do I." John smiled, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said quietly.

"So what do you want to do? Crap telly? Something to eat? I'll do whatever you want."

"Crap telly and food sounds great."

John smiled at Sherlock dreamily. "I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

John placed an order for takeaway and sat next to Sherlock on the couch.

Sherlock grinned and kissed John, "Thank you for convincing him."

"Your brother helped a lot. I don't think I could have done it without his help..." John gave a sad smile and leaned into Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed, "It's the only nice thing he's ever done for me."

"Perhaps, but you should thank him somehow." He leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the ringing doorbell. "One minute..." John muttered to Sherlock as he left to get their food.

He nodded and once John had gotten the food Sherlock kissed him, "I'll try to."

What do I owe you Mycroft? SH

Owe me? MH

You helped me and I don't want to be in your debt. SH

You know very well what I want. I want you to fail, crumble up and die like the junkie you really are. However, that will happen on its own. You don't need to do anything since it's inevitable. Feel free to speed up the process though. MH

What makes you hate me so much? I don't understand why you hate me. I don't care if you like me, I just wish you wouldn't treat me like the gum on the bottom of your shoes. SH

You know what happened to...the other one. I know when someone is heading down that path and I'd prefer not to be near you when it happens. MH

If I got clean would you still hate me? I won't end up like him, I've already started to change my life for the better. You have to admit that being with John is better than being out on the streets. SH

Yes. You are getting better. Enjoy him while it lasts. MH

Should I just kill myself then? Is that what you want? Maybe I should just kill mum and dad while I'm at it. Get all your problems out of the way all at once. Because you seem to hate your family. SH

Maybe you should... MH

Then I will. I'm sorry I was just as disappointing as the other one. SH

He sent the text and then sighed, "John...I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go for a walk..." He said and went to the door and put on his coat and scarf.

"Want me to come?" he asked with a smile, watching Sherlock put on his coat.

He shook his head, "No...I love you..." He whispered and went over to John and hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"Sherlock? I love you too, always. Anything wrong?" John hugged him tightly and refused to let go.

"Everything," he said and sighed gently, "It's fine though. I'll go fix it."

John pulled Sherlock lower and looked him in the eyes. "How?" he asked quietly.

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not telling...I just need to get away from you. I need some distance...I don't want to hurt you. Even though it probably won't hurt you that much."

"Get away from me?...Did I do something wrong?"

John gazed at Sherlock with a hurt look in his eyes. He closed them and looked down at the floor. When he reopened them he caught a glimpse of his cell phone.

"Oh, Sherlock...what did Mycroft say?" He asked quietly and looking back up at the boy's face.

"He convinced me to kill myself," he said quietly, "Our other brother died of overdose...He was a lot older than me but still a year younger than Mycroft. They used to be close but then he died when I was four. Since then he's hated me. Everyone has..." He mumbled, "I'm sorry I wasted your time and money."

John pulled Sherlock into a tight bear hug. "No. You are not a waste of time. I love you. Losing you now...it would kill me too. Please, don't do that to me. I care...just please." He felt tears coming so he buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock started to sob, "No, I have to! I'm sick of disappointing him and everyone else I know! I'm a worthless slut and although you made me think otherwise for a while...I see now that I'm worthless," he mumbled.

John won't let me do it. Send a car to take me to a bridge or a tall building. Please, just do this one last thing for me. SH

John began to cry as well. He clung to Sherlock. "You aren't worthless. Please! If you love me you won't leave."

On it's way. I wasn't being serious before, but if this is your decision by all means. I won't stop you. MH

He sighed, "If you make me stay I'll just do it here...I don't want you to see. Please don't guilt me into staying here."

You really don't care if I end up like Robert then? Dead in the ground. Or would you not bury me at all? You only buried Robert because you loved him. So did mum and dad. Everyone loved him. SH

Of course we would bury you. Plenty of people love you Sherlock. Just because I don't is no reason to become suicidal. MH

John sobbed "So you don't love me? You want to run away from your problems, not caring who you hurt."

Only John loves me. I won't do it today...I'll get John to hate me first. That way he won't care when I do. I'll never stop thinking about it until you and mum and dad love me like you loved Robert. SH

"I'll stay," he whispered and sighed, "I'm sorry..."

John pulled Sherlock onto the couch and sat there for what felt like an eternity, just holding him in his arms. "It's okay...I love you." he finally said. "Just if you ever feel...like this again. Tell me. Don't just leave me, suddenly."

Why do mum and dad hate me? SH

"O-okay," he lied. He curled up away from John and sighed, "They'll never love me like they loved Robert. He was perfect. He was nice, and smart, and funny, and sophisticated."

John could tell Sherlock need some time to talk to his brother, so he sat quietly waiting for him to finish up.

They didn't want you. Mum and dad were done having kids, they only ever wanted two. When mum became pregnant with you it was an unwelcomed surprise. She even considered abortion, but Robert convinced her otherwise. Life seemed to stop after that. Everything was taken away from Robert and I. Money was needed to take care of you, everything from diapers to a college fund. Dad got mixed up in some...bad business to help with extra income. I hated him for it but ultimately it was your fault. As you got older dad became more and more mixed up in it. He couldn't leave and it pained Robert. So much so that he started to use. He overdosed on purpose. You killed him. MH

I'm sorry. You should've given me away. Everyone would've been happier if you'd sent me to an orphanage. I didn't know it was happening. If I had known I would've run away...I was too young and stupid to understand. SH

Robert wouldn't let you leave. Besides no one can blame you for your naivete. MH

What can I do to stop you from hating me? SH

...stop them. Dad still works with a man named Jim Moriarty. Help him sever those ties. MH

I know his name. He was my pimp before I met John. SH

You had a pimp...why am I not surprised. Get in touch with him again. Take a job if you need to, just get close to him and see what you can do about Dad. MH

Alright, I promise Ill fix this. SH

Mycroft didn't respond.

"Everything alright?" John asked quietly. He had been sitting next to Sherlock on the couch while he had been texting Mycroft, nervously expecting the worst.

He shrugged, "It will be...I don't think I can live here anymore. I need to go back to Jim, I need to fix this."

"What?! Why not? You can't go back to Jim. Fix what?" John stammered trying to figure out what was happening. He had just gotten Sherlock back and suddenly he needed to leave again. The thought of life without him broke his heart.

He didn't want to explain so he simply just let John read all of his and Mycroft's texts, "Robert died because of me..."

"Oh, Sherlock. He died because he killed himself since he hated his father's decisions. If anything he died because of him..." John went to sit closer to Sherlock.

He glared at John, "You didn't know Robert or anyone in my family," he said and sighed, "Robert was the only one who didn't hate me."

John remained quiet and looked at Sherlock sadly. "I really wish you didn't have to go back to him..." he muttered.

"I'm still yours...I always will be," he said and kissed John, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sherlock. Be safe. I love you." John whispered against Sherlock's lips.

"I'll call you every chance I get," he promised and kissed him again before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock went to Jim's house and his right hand man Sebastian showed him to where Jim was.

"I know you're still forcing my father to work for you...what do I have to do for you to let him stop?" Sherlock asked.

"Nice to see you too" he drawled, leaning back in his chair. Jim gestured for Sebastian to leave them.

"Please Jim," he begged, "I'll do anything. Just let my father go!" He pleaded with Jim and fell to his knees, "I'm the reason he had to work for you in the first place. I don't need the heroine or any other drugs, just let him go."

Jim smirked. Sherlock's father was such a small contributor that he could afford to let him go, but he would have his fun first. He licked his lips and gestured for Sherlock to come closer with one hand and with the other he began to undo his belt.

He nodded and shuffled closer until he was kneeling between Jim's legs, "Thank you," he said and tried not to look scared, "What would you like?"

He reached out a hand and gripped the boy's cheek. "Your mouth...for now..." he spoke after a moment. A simple blowjob wouldn't be enough for Jim.

Sherlock nodded and reached out "Yes sir."

He carefully took Jim's cock out of his underwear. He stroked it a few times before taking Jim into his mouth and sucking intently. Jim hummed and sat back in his chair, calmly watching Sherlock's movements. Sherlock started to bob up and down and suck harder. He smirked and let it fall out of his mouth for a moment.

"Do you like that Jim?"

The man grabbed Sherlock's hair, pushing him down. Jim smirked and closed his eyes with a groan. Sherlock gagged slightly ,but quickly got control and deep throated him. He was having a bit of trouble breathing but figured it out after a few seconds. Jim groaned as he climaxed. spilling into Sherlock's mouth. Who swallowed it all and licked Jim clean before taking his mouth away.

"I-Is that all I'll have to do?" He asked.

Jim chuckled. "You wish..."he said as he buckled his pants and pulled Sherlock to sit on his lap.

Sherlock looked away, "What else will I need to do?" he asked sadly.

"Oh, don't be sad" he mocked, tilting Sherlock's head so he was facing him. "Where's your friend? The blonde one."

"I-I left him..." He lied, he still loved John more than anything but he'd never admit that to Jim. He didn't want John to be in danger, "Just tell me what I need to do for you to let my father leave."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, bring him to me anyway."

"What would you do to him?" Sherlock asked looking more afraid than he wanted to let on.

"Well, he broke the rules. He slept with you, but I never saw a dime of the money." He smiled. "What do you think I should do?"

"He can't pay my usual prices..." He said and looked scared, "Please don't do anything to him. I'll be your personal slave for as long as you want as long as you leave John and my father alone."

"Oh, look how you care for John..." He hummed, stroking Sherlock's cheek with a slim finger.

Sherlock looked depressed but nodded, "Yes I do...but I'll never talk to him again. Anything you want. Will you take my offer then? I'll be your personal slave as long as you leave John and my father alone."

"I don't need a slave, Sherlock. I want you. I want to burn the heart out of you." Jim stared into his eyes.

"You can have me...you can do anything you want to me," he said and let his head fall, "Just leave them alone. Being away from John is already like dying."

At that moment Jim's phone rang. He answered, threatened to skin however was on the other end and make them into shoes, before he stood.

"Sherly, I have to go. Make yourself at home." He said as he headed out the door. "Here..."

Jim tossed Sherlock a box containing a needle and some heroin before locking the door behind him, trapping Sherlock in the small room.

He started to cry and curled up in a corner away from the heroine. He refused to have any. Nothing happened for an entire day. Sebastian came in every twelve hours or so to give him food and water. A day later he still hadn't used the heroine when he heard Jim come in.

"J-Jim," he whined and stared at the box, "Put the heroine away...I-I don't want it."

He raised an eyebrow, picking up the box and handing it to Sherlock. "Good, it's not for you. It's for John. Go, give it to him." Jim said with a commanding tone. He turned and nodded to the door.

"No...please," he begged, "I'll take it. Don't make me hurt John," he said and started to cry.

Jim rolled his eyes and looked over as Sebastian entered the room, holding an unconscious John.

John was limp in his grasp and was blindfolded. Sebastian dropped him next to Sherlock.

"Ugh...S-Sherlock..." John groaned quietly as he began to come to.

Sherlock began to cry as he crawled over to John and hugged him tightly, "I-I'm sorry John," he whispered.

"It's o-okay. I love you"

John coughed and leaned onto Sherlock. His hands were tied in front of his chest and he was still blindfolded, but still wanting to hug his boyfriend, he lifted his arms and slipped Sherlock's head in between his shoulders.

Sherlock snuggled up close to him and sighed. He looked at the heroine and without thinking he tied the string to his arm and injected it, "There...John doesn't need it. He's better than it."

"Yes, whatever..." Jim rolled his eyes again. He looked at Sebastian and laughed, before turning back to Sherlock. "It's not heroin you know. Enjoy the effects of the poison. You'll probably die unless you can make it to hospital in under 3 hours. Good luck, you'll need it." he said maliciously, locking the door behind him and Sebastian as they left.

Sherlock began to cry and once they were gone he untied John and took off the blindfold, "I'm sorry John," he said and sobbed, "I hate him...I hate Mycroft, and I hate my parents. I just hope they'll be happy without me now."

"Don't be sorry" he said as he rubbed his sore wrists. "Come on we need to get you to hospital." He rose shakily to his feet and headed toward the locked door.

"No point...we can't get out," he said and curled up in the corner, "I'm going to die."

"No you are not!" John yelled as he crashed into the door, trying to force his way through.

Sherlock whimpered and shut John out. He curled up and ignored John an hour later he groaned as he found his phone under Jim's chair. The screen was smashed but he could still use it.

Has Jim let father go yet? SH

Yes. Thank you, Sherlock. Whatever you did convinced him. Dad says he loves you for what you did... MH

Good. I'm happy I could have known he loved me. I don't think I'm going to come home Mycroft. I'm sorry. I hope you all forgive me now for being born. SH

I do forgive you. Robert would have wanted me to. Why aren't you coming home? MH

John had abandoned the door and began searching around the room for a way out. He refused to give up on Sherlock.

Let's just say it's part of mine and Jim's agreement to let father leave. I'll miss you all so much. I hope Robert's happy wherever he is now. SH

Okay. Goodbye Sherlock. I feel affection towards you...MH

He was about to admit why he really couldn't come home but then the phone ran out of power. He threw it away and got up. He didn't mind dying but he didn't want to put John threw that. So he took John's hand and sighed, "Stand in the middle of the room and let me climb onto your shoulders. I want to look at the ceiling."

"Alright." John hosted Sherlock up as the boy examined. "Thank you..." he whispered.

Sherlock said nothing. He smelled it and tried to move it but the panels were stuck in place. "We're by the water...probably the Thames. Which means the ground won't be as hard as I'd expected," he mumbled and climbed off of John.

He went to Jim's desk and took his paperweight. It was encrusted with diamonds and he started tapping the walls with it. He decided the one at the back was the least thick so he got on his knees and used the diamonds on the paperweight to start to dig just under the wall.

John nodded silently. He sat beside Sherlock and moved the rubble away, allowing the brunette more room to dig. An hour later there was enough room for them both to climb out. Sherlock went first and then helped John through. The room they'd gone into was large but it had one window at the back that was high up.

"Get on my shoulders and go through...I'm not strong enough to pull myself up."

"Alright."

He quickly punched out the frame of the window. The frame was made of wood that was waterlogged so it was easy to move. Sherlock was right they were by the water. John could see the Thames as he pulled himself up and threw. The blonde turned and held out his hand for Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head, "The poison's settling in. I'll only slow you down, we only have twenty minutes left," he said and frowned, "Run and get help."

"I won't leave you." he muttered as he reached down and pulled Sherlock up and out the window.

He strained at the weight, he wasn't used to lifting since he left the army but he managed to get Sherlock out. John held him in his arms and began to run toward the main road. As they got onto the main road Sherlock started to have some trouble breathing.

"John...it hurts. My heart feels like it's going to explode and collapse all at the same time."

"It's going to be okay...it'll be okay" he began to repeat.

It was more for him than Sherlock. He couldn't bear the thought of actually losing him. John ran down the road. He paused when he saw a taxi coming up behind him and jumped in front of it, causing the driver to slam on the breaks. He jumped in yelling at the driver to take them to Saint Bart's. Sherlock started to cough up blood and just as they got to the hospital he passed out in John's arms.

The doctor in John took over and he began barking orders at the hospital staff. The rushed Sherlock into the ER and left John standing outside the doors with tears in his eyes and blood on his shirt. An hour later the doctor had come out to John.

"He barely made it through...he'll have to be in the intensive care unit for the next night and then stay another day to make sure he's alright. It was a very close call and we had to resuscitate him three times. He'll have to come in every month to make sure his heart is still strong."

He nodded and sat down on the ground. John was so relieved that he couldn't think straight. "When can I see him?" he asked.

"You can go in now," he said and showed John to Sherlock's room.

He was lying in bed sleeping. There were tubes up his nose that were filled with oxygen to help him breath. The doctor turned and shut the door, leaving John alone with Sherlock. He sat in the chair that was next to his bed and looked at him solemnly. Sherlock looked too young, too weak, too helpless. John held his hand.

"I love you" he whispered, not caring if Sherlock could hear him or not.

Sherlock slept for several hours before his eyes opened, "Robert...don't leave please," he begged as if he was in a dream, "Come back," he said and started to cry as if he was a toddler.

John whipped the tears from Sherlock's eyes. "Shhh, it's okay. Sherlock, it's me John. I'm here." he whispered gently, giving Sherlock's hand a small squeeze.

He glared at John and looked scared, "Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock struggled to sit up, trying to back away from John. The medical equipment in the way prevented too much movement and struck fear into the young boy.

"I-I want Robert...where's Robert, and Myc, and mummy and daddy?" He asked.

John felt like he was going to cry. No, Sherlock had to remember him...

"Sherlock, it's me John. Your boyfriend. Robert has been dead for years..." The lump forming in his throat forced him to stop. He choked back tears and held the boy's hand tighter.

Sherlock screamed and took his hand away, "Get away from me! I-I want Robert!" He yelled and two guards came in.

"Do you know who this man is?" One asked and when Sherlock shook his head they dragged John out.

The guards dragged John to a small room at the back of the hospital. He was told to wait until they could contact Sherlock's family to verify who he was. The moment John was alone he burst into tears.

"That should have been me! Why did it have to be Sherlock...why...Sherlock..." he collapsed into a mess in one of the chairs in the room.

A man came in half an hour later and sighed, "His brother has verified who you are. But Sherlock has gone into a state of shock and to deal with it he's gone into a state of amnesia. He thinks he's four."

"Is-is it a permanent state?" he asked nervously.

He sighed, "We're not sure yet. Most cases aren't permanent but it's happened before. In situations like these we find it best to keep the person around family. He's lost thirteen years of his life after all."

John nodded. "Is his family there?"

He sighed, "They're on their way. When they get here you could maybe sit in the corner. While they talk to him. They'll try to explain and hopefully he'll start to remember."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Mycroft entered the room and gestured for John to follow. He did and sat in the corner of the room as Mycroft and Sherlock's parents sat around the bed.

Sherlock curled up at the head of the bed and glared at them, "Go away! I want Robert...you all hate me!" He said to his parents and brother.

"We don't hate you, Sherlock." his father said slowly. "You-you saved this family." he attempted a smile. "Robert is dead. He has been for awhile now. You are almost eighteen and that man in the corner is your...boyfriend. Try to remember."

Sherlock hugged his knees and buried his head into them. He started to cry quietly, "I don't want to remember if Robert's dead," he said and bit his lip.

He started to sob as he remembered everything. Once he'd finally finished remembering he had to grab the garbage can and puked.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and patted Sherlock gently on the back as he was sick. "Try to separate yourself from your feelings, brother-mine. It helps."

When he had stopped throwing up, John walked over and sat on the bed. "Sherlock?..."

Sherlock curled up close to John and hugged him tightly. He let go after a while and glared at Mycroft, "Fuck you!" He spat, "I was that bastard Jim's slut to make you all love me. I almost died because I've wanted you to love me since the day I was born."

Mycroft bit his lip to stop it from quivering. "I'm sorry, Sherlock..."

John held Sherlock's hand and looked sadly at Sherlock's father.

"No you aren't!" He yelled, "You don't care about anything but yourselves. Not since Robert died," he muttered, "I sucked his cock and he took my virginity one year ago when he came to the house for father's business meeting, and none of you heard me screaming for help. Since then he has controlled my entire life and this won't be the end. He's obsessed with ruining my life because of you!"

Mycroft burst into tears.

Sherlock's father looked horrified "Sherlock, I never meant for...business to effect you like that. I am forever grateful for your help. I do love you and I didn't hear you scream. I swear I would have helped if I did."

Still in tears Mycroft stammered. "I-I should have helped...I heard you screaming...thought you deserved it. I'm sorry!"

Sherlock stared at his family who looked sad, including his mother who looked sick and hadn't looked at him since she'd came. "C-can I come back and live at home...I promise I'll go to school when I'm feeling better and I'll get good grades. I promise I can make you guys happy."

Sherlock's mother finally looked up. "What about John?"she asked quietly.

He looked sad and bit his lip as he thought, "I don't know what to do...I want to live with him but I'm scared Jim will hurt him," he mumbled and looked at John.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you..." He whispered and looked over at Mycroft.

"I forgive you...let's face it. I would have gone down the same path anyways eventually. Letting Jim rape me just started it earlier."

Mycroft looked away in shame.

"It's okay. Don't worry about Jim. Please comeback with me to Baker Street." John said quietly.

Sherlock started to cry again, "I want my mommy and daddy and Myc," he mumbled and wiped away his own tears, "Don't be angry at me Myc. Please...I thought you just started to love me," he said and looked back to John.

"I'm sorry. But I want to live with my family for a while. I want a tiny bit of the childhood that I deserved before I had to grow up."

John smiled. "Of course."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm mad at myself." Mycroft said quietly.

Sherlock carefully got up and hugged Mycroft tightly, "I forgive you brother...I know you're sorry for doing it, you even cried. I know that if you cried you must be really sorry because the only other time you've ever cried was at Robert's funeral."

"I'm sorry...I do love you." he whispered into Sherlock's ear. "Thank you." he said after a moment and he pulled away. "I think you should live with John, though. I'll visit, but it would be good for you."

He thought for a moment and then smiled, "How about I live with John during the school week since his flat is closer to the university and come stay at home in the weekends for a while. I missed talking to mum and dad."

John leant forward and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "Sounds great."

He nodded and hugged his mother and father before getting back into the bed, "I'm sorry Robert died...I might not have known him very well. But I miss him just as much as you do. He was like my father really...since none of you talked to me."

"I'm sorry. I was never there for you. Taking care of the family...it caused me to make sacrifices. I hated having to work for Jim and I blamed you for causing me to make the choice. Eventually, when my more….legal businesses took off I was still stuck with Jim. Ultimately, I was wrong...I-I love you." his father said and sat on the bed next to Sherlock.

John stayed close, gently rubbing the boy's back.

Sherlock grinned and nodded. This was all he'd ever wanted to hear and now he'd gotten it, "Thank you father..."

He leaned over and pulled Sherlock into a hug. "I love you." he repeated.

"I love you too," he whispered and smiled gently.

After they finished hugging Sherlock curled up in the bed, "I-I'm tired...I hope you all don't mind if I go to sleep."

"Of course not, sweetie." Sherlock's mother said quietly. She gently ran a hand along his shoulder before the Holmes family left.

"Do you mind if I stay?" John asked quietly, moving the chair next to Sherlock's bed and taking his hand.

Sherlock nodded and smiled, "Stay please," he whispered and closed his eyes, "Thank you for saving me...It would have hurt my family to lose me after Robert died."

"I'll always keep you safe." he whispered, rubbing Sherlock's hand and moving up his arm to his shoulder. John lent forward and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

He smiled and nodded before he slowly fell asleep.

ooOOOoooOOoo

He woke up several hours later and put a hand to his chest as the heart monitor started to beep slowly.

John was asleep in his chair. He had tried to stay up and monitor Sherlock the whole time, but he fell asleep after a few hours.

Sherlock started to take gasping breaths as he tried to wake up John. "J-John! John," he yelled as the monitors beeps continued to slow down.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Also, I would like to apologize for the amount of cliff-hangers. I need to have some fun though.

* * *

"W-whah!"

John awoke with a start to see a panicked Sherlock. Frantically, John pressed the button on the wall that calls an emergency. He rolled Sherlock onto his back and took his pulse. It was faint and slowing. Sherlock stopped breathing and just as the doctors came back in. His pulse stopped.

The doctors entered with a defibrillator and worked to get Sherlock's heart going again. John was pushed back to make more room and he could barely see Sherlock under the nurses that were rushing about.

"We need to operate now!" a doctor called, moving Sherlock onto a stretcher.

"I've got a weak pulse." a nurse said, moving to double check the equipment.

They preped him for surgery after they had gotten his weak pulse back and since they didn't have time to move him they started to perform it right there. They sterilized his chest and then cut him open as someone came in with a pacemaker. It only took about twenty minutes before they'd finished the surgery and Sherlock's heartbeat returned to normal. They sowed his chest up and then set him up to an IV. They rolled in a life support machine just in case he would stop breathing.

The doctor told John that Sherlock would recover, but he would never be able to live like he used to. The pacemaker would greatly help, however his heart was severely weakened. He also said that Sherlock's family had been notified and had asked John to stay. He of course agreed and sat next to Sherlock, once again taking his hand.

Sherlock slept for the next two days. When he finally woke up he looked confused, "John...Wh-what happened?"

John moved closer to Sherlock and gently squeezed his hand. "It's okay now. Your-your heart stopped, but they put in a pacemaker. You'll be okay."

"But those are the things they put into old people...Am I going to be okay?" He asked and looked scared.

John chuckled. "They aren't just for old people, Sherlock. Yes. You are going to be fine. Better than ever." he lied about the last part, but he didn't want Sherlock to worry.

"Can I still run? Or do other things that are active?" He asked knowing a bit about pacemakers, "Will I live as long as I would've?"

"Yes. The doctors said you will need sometime to recover from the surgery, but ultimately you will live a normal life." John smiled. "That means no sex for awhile alright."

Sherlock pouted but nodded, "Alright...The pacemaker feels weird. Especially when it sends the tiny shock to make my heart beat," he said and giggled.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry." John smiled and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock smiled gently, "Maybe over time I can make my heart stronger...do yoga and other stuff that's supposed to help."

John kissed his neck gently. "Yes. That will help."

Sherlock smiled gently and took a deep breath, "You'll always save me."

"Get some rest." he whispered, moving to sit back in his chair. He still held Sherlock's hand and John smiled at Sherlock. "You won't always need saving. You'll get through this."

He nodded and then slowly fell asleep.

oOooOo

He had to stay in the hospital for an entire week before they let him go. They told him to get lots of rest before returning to school.

John came in the day of Sherlock's release from Hospital with a huge smile on his face. "Ready to come home?" he asked, placing Sherlock's coat on the edge of the bed.

Sherlock smiled gently and nodded, "Yes...I'm definitely ready," he said as he took off the hospital gown and put on his normal clothes.

"Great."

John smiled and led Sherlock toward the front door. As they walked he told Sherlock that the doctor said he needed to take physical activity slow, but he could do whatever he needed to for the next few days.

He frowned slightly, "So no sex?" He asked and pouted.

John chuckled. "No, not for a day. The doctor said regular activity is okay to begin tomorrow, but he wants you to take today slow."

He nodded and smiled, "Alright...I can wait that long."

"I can't..." John chuckled, leaning down to give Sherlock a quick kiss on the cheek. As they headed outside he hailed a cab and told the driver' 221b'.

He smirked as the driver nodded and started to drive away. The reached the flat and headed up the stairs. John waited at the top for Sherlock and smiled. He opened the door to reveal the entire Holmes family, Redbeard, Greg and a woman John worked with.

"Surprise" John said quietly and headed into the flat.

Sherlock grinned and dropped to his knees. Redbeard ran up to him and he pet the little puppy, "I missed you buddy," he whispered. He looked up at John and smiled, "Thank you...this is great."

Mycroft patted Sherlock on the back and offered him a drink.

"You're welcome" John said.

He brought Sherlock over to the woman. "Sherlock, this is Molly Hooper. She works with me at Bart's and is going back to University for an extra degree. I thought you two should meet."

Molly smiled shyly. "Hello, Sherlock. John told me a lot about you."

Sherlock smiled awkwardly, "Well hopefully not everything," he said and looked at her, "I'm going back to school...I ummm never really finished."

She nodded. "That's good. What are you going to study?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure yet...chemistry and some other things I might find useful later on."

"Cool. I'm going back to get a degree in Pathology." Smiling, she took a sip of her drink. Molly was only a few years younger than John, but still older than Sherlock.

Sherlock stayed close to John since he was still a bit shy. He went over to Greg and smiled, "I hope you aren't angry with me," he said to Greg, "I'm not going back to that life any time soon."

Greg smiled. "Don't worry. I understand. Actually, John tells me you might make a brilliant detective. Want to help with some crimes at some point?"

Sherlock looked surprised but nodded, "That sounds amazing. I-I'd love to."

"Great. Now excuse me I need another." Greg smiled and went to fetch another beer.

John smiled at Sherlock. "I love you" he whispered before heading toward the washroom.

Sherlock smiled and continued to socialize with the others as John was in the washroom.

John returned and enjoyed the rest of the party. He helped clean up as people started to leave. When they left he sat on the couch.

Sherlock curled up close to him, "Thank you...that was surprisingly nice."

"You're welcome. It was nice." John rested his head on Sherlock's, breathing him in. "I missed you..." he whispered.

Sherlock grinned, "I missed you too," he whispered and let out a deep breath.

John shifted to lay down on the couch and pulled Sherlock close to his chest. "I love you so much. Stay with me forever." he whispered into Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock grinned and nodded, "As long as you promise to do the same."

"Of course." he smiled and pulled Sherlock into a kiss.

Sherlock kissed him back and smirked, "I wish we could just stay here forever."

"Okay" he whispered, nuzzling into Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock smiled and let them cuddle for a while before he moved so he was lying on top of John, "I like the sound of your heart...it sounds strong..."

John held him tight to his chest and kissed his forehead. "Mmmhmm" he mumbled, feeling sleepy.

Sherlock sighed slightly, "I wish I didn't need this pacemaker. The doctor says it makes a little ticking noise in my chest."

"Let me hear" John said quietly. He shifted down and went to lay his ear flush against Sherlock's chest. Not being able to hear, he gently pulled Sherlock's shirt up and rested his head against the bare flesh.

Sherlock giggled gently and tried to smooth out his breathing. "I love you."

"I love you, more" he giggled back. John kissed around the scar that had formed where they had cut in to put the pacemaker, being sure that he was being gentle.

He shivered gently, "No I love you more!" He said and giggled even more. He smiled and hugged John, "Can we go to bed, Captain?"

John groaned slightly. "Sure..." He got off of Sherlock and carried him to the bedroom. Halfway there he paused momentarily, " oh, bloody.…no sex." He mumbled and smiled at Sherlock as he placed him down in the bed.

Sherlock frowned and tugged John down, "It's just me since sex makes my heart rate erratic. But you can," he said and smirked and he rubbed John gently.

John lay on the bed next to him and bit his lip. "Yes, but you don't have to. I'm fine with just relaxing," he looked dreamily at Sherlock's lips knowing he probably couldn't help himself, but knowing he couldn't have Sherlock only made him want him more.

Sherlock smirked and continued, "You don't have to hold back for me."

John nodded and laid back, trying to relax.

He grinned and took off John's pants, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Um, just your hand is fine" he smiled and looked into Sherlock's eyes. "Thanks, love. I really do love you."

Sherlock smirked slightly, "I know," he whispered and shuffled up so he was next to John ,but lower down the bed. He slowly started stroking John and kissed his neck, "You know imagination is good during times like these. Tell me your dirtiest fantasy and I'll play along."

John frowned slightly. "I-I don't really have any. Lately, I just want you..." he smiled down at Sherlock, bucking slightly into his hand.

"This may seem weird to you. But that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me," he whispered and kissed John deeply, "You're one of the most amazing men I've ever met. Not to mention one of the sexiest."

"I love you. Sherlock, you are the brightest person I've ever met and...my true love. Not to be corny." he moaned into Sherlock's mouth. "God, I wish I could fuck you right now" he chuckled as he slipped in his tongue.

He moaned gently, "Me too...god I'd ride you so hard if I could," he mumbled and stroked John harder.

John groaned and writhed under Sherlock. "I'm c-close" he moaned, leaning back against the bed.

Sherlock smirked and stroked him faster while fondling his balls, "Come for me John," he whispered.

In a cathartic release of lust, John came all over Sherlock's hand and the bed. He bucked shallowly into Sherlock's hand, riding out his orgasm.

Sherlock smiled and once John had finished he leaned down and licked John clean, "Mmm...you taste good," he whispered and grinned.

He groaned again. "If you don't stop I'm going to have to shag you." John mumbled.

Sherlock laughed gently but nodded, "Alright...I need to have a cold shower?" He said and stood up.

"Want me to join you?" John asked casually, rolling over to face Sherlock. He still had on his jumper, but his bottom half remained exposed.

He shook his head, "That would defeat the purpose," he said and blushed.

John laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, enjoy it. I love you."

He nodded and smiled before he went into the bathroom. He came out half an hour later shivering, "Much better."

John stood and wrapped a blanket around him. He held him in a tight hug. "Good to be home?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah...it's good," he said and and slowly warmed up.

"Everything okay?" John asked, turning to face Sherlock.

He nodded slightly, "I-I think so..."

John sat on the edge of the bed and held Sherlock's hips, forcing the brunette to look at him. "It's okay. You can tell me. What's bothering you?"

He tried to look away but couldn't, "I know I should be happy and I am...but something still feels wrong."

"What can I do to help?" John asked seriously.

Sherlock sighed, "Nothing. I'll be fine," he mumbled and looked away, "Just let me sleep."

"Okay." John moved so Sherlock could get under the covers. "Would you like me to sleep with you or do you want some time alone?" he asked.

He sighed, "I think I need some time alone," he whispered, "I don't want you to see me cry."

"Sure." John lent down and kissed Sherlock's forehead. "I love you, okay? Remember that always." He smiled and left, turning out the lights.

Sherlock quickly fell asleep, enjoying the release of sleep.


End file.
